


Ravenous on Duty

by DemonDaddy



Series: Starvation Fiction [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dehydration, Gen, Hunger Pains, Starvation, Trapped on an island, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison Ivy, Catwoman, and Harley Quinn have planned to rob the Gotham Historical Museum of Art during its two-week lock down as a new wing is being added to the museum with the financial backing of Bruce Wayne himself.  Batgirl is prepared to do whatever it takes to stop these evil women, but she hadn’t expected to have to starve along with them after everyone’s plans go terribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravenous on Duty

“Hold it right there!”

            Batgirl had been tracking the movements of the sexiest gang of baddies in Gotham for months. Finally, after some help from an old contact, Barbara had learned about a heist the femme fatales had been planning. She’d followed the information and had discovered the hideout of Poison Ivy, Catwoman, and Harley Quinn. Now, inside the warehouse-sized fortress on an isolated island just off Gotham Bay’s coastline, Batgirl was done playing cat and mouse.

            “Drop your weapons and put your hands up!” Batgirl stood triumphantly with a net gun at the ready. It was a pretty good entrance, she had to admit. That was, up until her stomach decided to chime in. “Damn it,” she hissed under her breathe. The sound of her growling stomach echoed out from her rumbling core and had earned her a giggle from the super villainesses. She rubbed the black leather covering her midsection with one hand, patting it gently in an effort to stop it’s rumbling. “Should have eaten before I left.”

            “What was that?” Harley Quinn laughed. She raised a hand to an ear and leaned forward. “I couldn’t hear ya through all your tummy’s grumbling!”

            “Forget to pack a bat-bag, little girl?” Catwoman purred with amusement.

            “That’s it!” Batgirl growled and pulled the trigger. A large net sprang out of the other end and captured two of the three villainesses. Poison Ivy had been a few feet away and had to be taken out separately. To her distaste, her belly grumbled as she landed on ground level before her chase. “Come on. Quiet down,” she told her stomach. Petting it, she waited for the noise to subside before rushing forward. “Come on, Ivy! I’m hungry! Just let me catch you so I can lock you up and go home and eat, okay?”

            “I don’t think so, Batgirl. You see, I too have a tummy to feed, and it just loathes prison food.” Ivy narrowly dodges a batarang before Batgirl jumps her. The two fumble and wrestle on the ground until Batgirl finally cuffs the green-hued beauty. “This isn’t fair! Let me up! This is no way to treat a lady!”

            Just then, a loud explosion was heard outside. Batgirl rushed out to see that her ride had been utterly destroyed. She growled with irritation, her stomach followed its host’s lead and rumbled noisily. She clutched it and whined. “Dang it. I’m starving. How the hell am I going to get off this island now?” She shivered. The hunger pangs were getting worse and she was feeling the chill of the night air even through her suit. “Better call Alfred.”

            Unfortunately, her phone wasn’t getting any reception and all her other communication devices seemed to be jammed. She threw a small fit, realizing too late that she should have told Dick or someone where she was going. It had been a rookie mistake trying to take care of this on her own, but she had her reasons. For now, she’d have to suffer the consequences.

            Her stomach roared.

            “I guess you’ll be my punisher, huh tummy?” Barbara stroked her abdomen and sighed as it grumbled up at her. She looked around. “Damn. I’m so hungry. It doesn’t look like there is anything to eat on this rock either.” Her belly moaned pathetically. “I know. I’m an idiot. You don’t have to remind me.”

            Batgirl made it back inside and started to harass the three villains into spilling about their transportation on and off the island. She learned Ivy had come with Harley in Mr. J’s big jet and Catwoman had caught a ride over on a minion’s boat. Though, it seemed Catwoman couldn’t call her boat back and the other two didn’t have means to contact their men either.

            “Surely you have some means of getting off this stupid island!” Batgirl shouted. “What sort of moron sets up base on a rock in the middle of nowhere without any means to contact the outside world?”

            Poison Ivy and Catwoman glared over at Harley Quinn.

            “What?” She whined defensively. “How was I supposed to know Harvey’s old place would be rigged with communication blockers? I didn’t know! He didn’t tell me!”

            At that moment, a loud rumble broke everyone’s concentration. The noise hadn’t come from Batgirl’s belly though. This time the noise was coming from inside Catwoman herself.

            “Excuse me,” Selina said, clearly embarrassed. She covered her belly with her claw-tipped fingers. Softly, she caressed the area. “It’s time for this kitty’s dinner.” She looked around defensively. “What!? Don’t act so offended. You’re the one’s who said this meeting would only take an hour. I’ve been here for five!”

            “Now that you mention it,” Harley Quinn looked down at her own belly and sighed. She stroked it. “I could go for a sandwich myself.”

            The four women looked between one another as they all came to the steady realization that they were all quite hungry.

 

"This is the worst," Ivy snapped as she crossed her arms over her belly. A growl started out low then grew to a full wail within her. She lightly patted her center and rolled her eyes. "My tummy is getting hungry and I'm fed up! If there were only a little greenery here, I could grow myself something to eat."

            Batgirl had decided to allow the other three women out of their binds after making sure that they understood who was in charge. The needed to find a way to get off the island, and she though that four heads were better than one. Of course, as Ivy enforced their desperate position, there didn’t seem to be a way off the island, nor did there appear to be anything to eat on the island itself or inside the base.

            "It's puurfectly pitiable. Not a scrap around to eat. Not a fishy in the sea. My tummy wants something delicious to eat. It feels as barren as this forsaken isle." Catwoman whined and rubbed circles over her belly. The hunger was growing worse with each passing hour and it was getting to be that all she could think about was eating. Her belly grumbled under her touch and she sighed wistfully as she looked out at the seemingly empty waters.

            "The only thing worse than being trapped on an island is being trapped here with you three. The company is almost as bad as the hunger in my tummy. My guts are aching. I don't know how much longer I can stand being without food." Batgirl grumbled and sat down on a rock and began to caress her stomach. It gurgled and whined in response, its noises growing more audible than they had been thus far. “I’m so empty inside. My tummy really hurts.”

            Harley Quinn scoffed as she patted her own burbling belly. "The feeling is mutual, sugar. I'm not too keen to be stranded here with you either. Did you at least bring any snacks on that ride of yours? My tummy could use a little treat."

            "You think if I had food I wouldn't be eating it by now?" Batgirl casted a scornful glare at the other woman in irritation. Her abdomen quivered and moaned and she clasped both hands over it and rubbed up and down. "My tummy is making all this noise because it's empty! Trust me, if I had food I'd be eating it and my stomach wouldn't be so loud."

            The other three women glared at batgirl and then sighed. Then, they all started to consider other things they could do to pass the time.

            “Maybe if we took our minds off of our—mroooowr—tender tummies, then we could forget about them and maybe find a way off of this horrid isle.” Catwoman whined and meowed sadly as her stomach rumbled and fussed without her consent. No matter how many times she circled the surface of her taught center, the growling returned every few minutes.

            “That’s all good in theory, but we’ve already tried everything I can think of,” Batgirl said, stroking her own noisy core. “Besides, I don’t think I can forget how hollow my insides are right now. Ugh-! My tummy just won’t let me!” She rubbed her stomach with more force, trying to force some silence from the sensitive area.

            Ivy and Harley nodded in agreement. They were stroking their own tummies and trying not to blush from embarrassment as the sounds reverberating their inner walls sent uncomfortable shivers down their spines.

            “Oh! I know! How abouts we go around and talk about what we’d rather be doing right now?” Harley clapped her hands together in excitement for her own game to begin. “I’ll go first!” Harley puffed up one of her pigtails and shook loose her shoulders. “All right. Now, let me think.” She placed one of her index fingers on her lips as she visually contemplated. “If I could be anywhere doing anything right now, I’d want to be….” It took her a long moment to find the right desire, but when she had it she jumped up and clapped again with excitement. “Oh! I’ve got it!”

            “Would you hurry it up?” Ivy hissed at Harley. Her belly was starting to rumble. The game was a poor distraction thus far. “Have you ever seen what happens when a hungry flytrap gets annoyed?”

            “No,” Harley said with a pout and some curiosity. “What?”

            “You’re about to find out!” Poison Ivy leered at the perky blond and then moaned a little as her own stomach let out a loud growl that sounded bestial. Ivy continued to rub her center with one hand as she gripped the cold, heartless metal of the table near her. “My tummy is far from happy,” she said, clearly trying to keep any discomfort out of her voice. She smiled. “Now, please, if you don’t want me to try my hand at dissolving for flesh for nutrients to fill my tummy like a smoothie, continue.”

            Harley Quinn swallowed thickly before she continued to speak.

            “Right, well, anyway-!” She shook her head. Her pigtails flung around before settling back into place. “Like I was saying, I really wish that I was down south on one of those white sand beaches with my darling, Joker. We could be on a little vacation, just the two of us, and when we had enough fun soaking up the sun and getting covered in sea salt he’d take me into his arms and then we—“

            “That’s beautiful Harley. Insane and disgusting, but lovely.” Poison Ivy could think of a hundred things she rather be doing that hanging out with that maniac clown. “Personally, I wish I was I Gotham University’s chemical laboratory working on developing a newer, richer, more nutritious plant food for my darlings. Something to build up their natural defenses and immunities towards harsh weed killers and pesticides.”

            As Ivy spoke of plant food, her stomach rumbled loudly. She looked down at it sympathetically. She hadn’t meant to tease it.

            “Sorry, tummy. I hadn’t meant to mention food.” Ivy patted her core with one hand as she looked around the room hopelessly. The growling grew louder even as she tried to sooth her empty stomach.

            “Give it up, Ivy. There isn’t anything to eat in here.” Batgirl cradled her own abdomen with both hands as she spoke. The gurgling in her midsection had become overwhelming and she was starting to feel sick. She stroked the quivering area and pleased with it to stop. “My tummy is so empty. I feel so hungry. I didn’t even know I could feel like this after just a few hours.” She licked her lips. “I wish I at least had some water. That would be something.”

            “I could just kill, Two-Face. That guy sold me a crappy island!” Harley Quinn fussed noisily alongside her organs. They rumbled and roared inside of her, forcing her hand to add more pressure behind its action. “My tummy is completely empty. It’s like there is a huge void inside of me. I’m so hungry! I want something to eat! What sort of an evil base doesn’t come with snacks!? Mr. J always has snacks on hand! My tummy needs something to eat!”

            “Complaining about it won’t make anything happen. We’ll just have to try and find a way off this island ourselves while we wait.” Batgirl brushed her hair back and away from her neck before taking in a large gulp of air and letting it out slowly in a long exhale. “Let’s get to it.”

            “And what exactly are we waiting for?” Catwoman taunted Batgirl with a curious lift of her eyebrow.

            “For help to arrive,” Batgirl said, leering in the black cat’s direction. Then, she turned to face the trio more openly. “Now, we need to look for another way out before help arrives.”

            “Speak for yourself,” Catwoman hissed. “We’ve already searched this place and there is nothing here. I’m not wasting my time looking for an exit that doesn’t exist.” Her belly roared and she stroked it. “Hear that? That’s a hungry kitty’s poor and distressed little tummy. I can’t afford to waste any more energy on another one of your searches. My tummy is much too empty and I am far too tired.”

            That being said, Catwoman climbed up to one of the tallest points I the main conference room and stretched out like she was going to take a catnap. Her stomach rumbled and she wined, caressing her needy center in small slow circles. When the others tried to get to her, she simple hissed, swiped at them with her sharp claws, and rolled over to rest more and whine about her stomach pains.

            “Fine,” Batgirl said with a huff. “That’s fine. _We’ll_ just go look for a way out.”

            “And if we find one, she’s not invited!” Harley Quinn stuck her tongue out at the resting kitty cat.

            “Right.” Batgirl rolled her eyes and questioned how she had found herself in the predicament he was in with the three most useless people possible. There were no plants to rise, no one who needed a hammer upside the head, and nothing that needed thieved. Batgirl mused how Joker was at least crafty, Two-Face would probably know about a lifeboat on the island or something, and even a guy like Mr. Freeze could have made an icy pathway over the water’s surface. Still, she was stuck with three cranky females and four relentless and loud bellies.

            The three split up, leaving Catwoman behind. It took hours more to realize that there was nothing any one of them could think to better their situation. So, everyone started to rest and contend with their rumbling guts in their own ways.

 

Two nights had passed. Barbara had been diligent in her efforts to both stay awake and keep her eyes on Ivy, Harley, and Selina and trying to make contact with Batman or Nightwing. Batgirl had accidently fallen asleep though while trying to ease her stomach. She had no idea how long she’d been out when she began to wake from the sound of utter silence. When her head snapped up, she realized why it was so quite.

            Her prey had vanished.

            Barbara jumped up and ran around for several minutes inside the base before she saw Poison Ivy, Catwoman, and Harley Quinn on one of the monitors. They were outside by the rocks. Taking a deep breath and using her fingers to work out the knot forming just behind her belly button, Batgirl headed outside to meet with the others.

            "So hungry!" Catwoman howled. "My belly is aching! My tummy is tossing! I want fish! I want chicken! Meow!" She ran her fingers over her stomach and whimpered as it whined and moaned under her hands. She rolled about on the rocks as she complained.

            "Your whining is ticking me off! I'm hungry too!" Ivy griped. Her thin fingers worked around her sunken belly as it garbled and groaned. "I feel so empty inside. It feels like the rumblings of my tummy are echoing."

            "I'm empty too. I sure do wish I had a bite to eat. I feel like my tummy is concaving. It aches something awful!" Harley simpered and massaged her stomach tenderly. Deep moans of hunger erupted from within her at every pass of her hand over the surface of her abdomen.

            Barbara finally made it outside. The other three women were in a fit. As Batgirl became less groggy and more awake, her stomach started to wake up too. As it rumbled, she moved over towards the three villians.

            Catwoman dangled one hand in the water while her other hand moved over her grumbling tummy in circles. "Here fishy, fishy! Kitty is hungry, meow! Come to kitty. Get in my hungry tummy."

            "It feels like vines are twisting through my tummy, seeking out nutrients, but there are none to be found. It's so sad. I can hear them clamoring on the walls of my stomach. 'Feed us!' They keep crying! I want to feed you precious. I want to," Ivy said sadly as she stroked her palm over the dip in her center. A gurgle shook beneath her hand and she released a whine of self-pity. "I know. You're so hungry."

            "I think we're all starting to go a little a loopy, and that's coming from me! We all need to get some food soon or we're going to starve ourselves crazy!" Harley exclaimed and clutched and rubbed her taught belly. "My tummy is so empty it feels like it's shriveling up! What are we going to do?" Her stomach rumbled and whined and she petted it more harshly to subdue the moans, but it didn't help.

            "Hungry!" Catwoman cried out. She licked her fingers clean of the water but it was salty and made her cringe. Both of her hands returned to caress her quivering belly and she let out a grumble alongside the one her organs released. "I want food, meow! Tummy is empty, meow!"

            Unable to ignore the other women’s suffering or her own, Barbara realized just how much her stomach was actually hurting. She couldn’t help but want to throw in some of her own complaints.

            "If you catch a fish you have to share!" Harley said seriously. "Ugh, I'm so hungry." She ran her fingers up and down over her center. It let out a pained garble and she winced in agony. "My tummy feels like I haven't eaten in days!"

            "I'm starving too!" Batgirl cried as she rubbed her shivering, moaning belly. "I wish I had eaten something before leaving the house. This is miserable. My tummy is so noisy and hungry! I just want something to munch on! Where the hell is Batman?"

            “That’s what I’d like to know,” Catwoman complained. “Why hasn’t that big black bat friend of ours shown up. At least then we could get a bite to eat.”

            “I doubt Batman would the so kind as to feed us before dragging us to Arkim.” Poison Ivy huffed. Her stomach was getting louder and louder as the minutes turned into hours once again. She stroked her belly, trying desperately to will it into obedient silence. “My tummy can’t take much more of this. The only thing that sounds worse than not eating is eating that asylum’s food.” Her organs disagreed with a fierce rumble. “Of course,” she said, knitting her brows in worry. “Maybe a little bit of something would be better than nothing. I’m so empty inside I can feel the other half of my stomach walls pressing to the first half. My insides are contracting with nothing to cushion their claps. I’m so hungry. My tummy needs something to eat. Soon.”

            “Batman would feed us, right?” Harley looked over at Batgirl desperately. “I mean, what kind of a madman would let four beautiful women starve?” As she spoke, Harley’s stomach let out a loud roar and she clutched her belly with both hands. “Ugh-I mean-ohh-my tummy can’t take much more of this. I’m dying here. So where is he? Where’s the Bat?”

            “I don’t know,” Barbara admitted timidly. She knew she had run off on her own mission, but even in the state things were in she didn’t think letting the three baddies know that she’d come completely alone and without and promise of backup would be a very good idea. “Maybe he hit traffic?”

            Her joke earned a sad giggle from Harley and eye rolls from the other two.

            “Come on,” Ivy said, shivering now. “It’s getting chilly. I want to go inside.”

 

It seemed like an eternity of waiting regardless of which part of the island or base they were on. There was no food, no real comforts, and there wasn’t much hope for rescue either.

            The days pressed on and the women were beginning to believe they would never escape the island. Delirium set in to accompany the hungry, but none succumbed so completely as Catwoman.

            "It has been days," Batgirl said exhausted. She rolled her fingers over her stomach and the plains of her tummy shook and groaned. The hunger was making her tired. "I don't know how much longer I'll last without something to eat. My tummy is curling up inside me. Feels like it's trying to condense so it won't feel so empty."

            Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, and Batgirl were all sitting outside on the edge of the small rocky island. Batgirl had sent up the last of her flares the night before and they had hopped that someone, anyone would have seen the damned things and come to investigate. Sadly, it was heading towards dusk and no one had responded to their singles for help.

            "Meow, mreow. Hungry kitty in the sun. Hungry kitty wants some food, but hungry kitty has none." Catwoman pawed the air with one hand and her belly with the other. Her dipping stomach visibly shuddered as it squelched and growled it angry need. "Shh, I know. I know you're hungry, sweet tummy. But I see an orange up there and I'm going to get it!" She pawed the air again with her free hand, trying to catch the sun.

            "She's lost her mind," Poison Ivy said with a mix of amusement and sympathy. Her painted nails kneaded into the flesh of her belly, trying to quell the ferocious rumblings from within. She shivered as her stomach knotted, hungry pains overwhelming her. "And I've lost my patience! I need food! I need it so badly my tummy is screaming! Why won't somebody help us? You! Aren't you supposed to be a hero?"

            Batgirl turned away from Ivy. "I'm just as empty and starved as you are. There's nothing I can do. If I had food, our tummies would be full, but I don't and they are deserted instead!" She curled up on herself and massaged her belly with both hands, trying to muffle the pitiful wails escaping her desperate innards. “No one is coming. We’re not going to make it off of this island alive.”

            “Merow! Come on then, little organey goldfish. Come to me. Tummy needs something to eat so tummy won’t be so sad. Come here and I’ll eat you, then we’ll both be free!” Catwoman continued pawing towards the sun. Her cheeks were pink with sunburn and her eyes were bloodshot and tired. As her stomach rumbled and whined she petted it and purred. “One bite and tummy will be quiet. Just one little bite for a pretty kitty, please? I promise to bite nice.”

            “We’re not going to make it. There’s nothing on this stupid island. Catwoman is right. Soon, we’re all going to be little goldfish in the sky.” Harley Quinn’s words earned her a disapproving look from Ivy and Batgirl. She didn’t seem to care much though. She stroked her stomach and licked her cracked, dry, pale lips. “I wish I had even packed my lipstick or something. At least that would be something to eat.” Harley moaned as she stroked her grumbling belly. “Yeah, my cherry lip balm would coat my tummy in a yummy cherry-flavored wax that would help my tummy forget all about how hungry it is!” The girl started looking for something she knew she didn’t have on hand. “Now where did I put that lip balm?”

            “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Ivy gripped her head, messing up her already disheveled red hair. “Don’t talk about eating! My tummy can’t take it! I can’t take it! I’m starving! I’m wilting and withering! Even the sun can’t help! I’m drying up without water on this terrible little island. I’m going to starve here and- and my tummy is going to implode and- and—“ She looked at Harley with rage in her eyes. “And it is all your fault!”

            Harley Quinn gasped in disbelief. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. How dare Ivy put the blame on her, Harley Quinn, when it was Ivy and Catwoman’s faults for forcing Harley to find the cheapest base she could because they were both too stingy and lazy to do it themselves.

            "Well maybe if you're stupid powers were good for anything we'd have some nice corn to eat! But no! You can only make vines where vines already are! So useful!" Harley snapped in retaliation to Ivy's accusations. Her belly grumbled in protest at the activity the woman was exerting and Harley groaned and slumped back against her rock. "See what you did? You got me thinking about food again and my poor empty is whining for it! This is your fault, not mine!" Harley rubbed her belly in defensive circles, cooing to it as if to calm it.

            Ivy sneered and caressed her belly with both hands. Deep roars of starvation emitted from the hollow pit. "Blame it on me if you like, but we both know we'd be better off if it weren't for you! I'd be home right now, eating chocolate and making my empty, starved little tummy happy."

            "Mreow! Hold still, yummy-nummy!" Catwoman swatted for the sun again, but this time with too much force and her body rolled off the rock and into the water. She landed with a splash and shot up and scrabbled out as quickly as she had fallen in. Her clothes were drenched and clung now to her shivering, groaning belly. She ran both palms over her core and whimpered. "Now I'm hungry, empty, and cold and wet! My tummy just wanted a little snack!" Water dripped from her hair as her stomach grumbled in agony.

            "All these girls are crazy," Batgirl muttered to her burbling belly as she rolled her hands over it again and again. "I don't want to starve and go insane like them. But all I have is this stupid belt with no food on it! How am I supposed to feed you?" She patted her belly thoughtfully. Then she remembered the can of shark repellent on her utility belt. It reminded her a bit of a whip cream can, perhaps it would taste like whip cream too? "What's the worst that could happen? Maybe it will fill my hungry tummy. Anything is better than nothing." So she bravely pulled the can from her belt, huddled in on herself secretly, popped the lid off the can, and sprayed the repellent right into her open mouth.

            It was a horrible mistake. She instantly gagged and her barren belly tightened in nausea, making her feel even emptier as her stomach convulsed on itself. She stroked it lovingly to ease the tension, but she couldn't help but cringe at the awful pain and the terrible taste on her tongue.

            Ivy and Harley were rolling on top of one another while Batgirl suffered from her mistake. No one noticed as a large black jet moved silently down from between the clouds except Catwoman who sat up, wide-eyed, and began to bat in the direction of the craft.

            “Such a big, big birdy for my eager little tummy!” She purred and swatted pointlessly at the aircraft from yards away. “Buurrrow! Come down here birdy! I want to eat you! Come down here so hungry kitties can eat their fill of your meat and bones. Merrow! So hungry, my tummy. I’m so hungry and thirsty! Let me drink your blood and eat your body so that my tummy will stop hissing.”

            “What’s going on here?” Nightwing’s head appeared in the opening on the bottom of the jet. He was looking down at the women with some disbelief. “Well, this is odd.”

            “Nightwing!” Batgirl recognized her friend’s voice almost immediately. She stood up on shaky legs and begin waiving her arms around above her head pointlessly. “Please! Help us! I’m starving! I’ve been trapped on this island forever! There hasn’t been any food, no water, and my tummy is filled with shark repelant now! I’m so empty inside!” Her stomach roared from within her chest. She lowered a single hand to clasp at the moaning organs and began to sob tearlessly as she stroked her delicate center.

            “Wow, uhm, yeah.” Nightwing turned back to Batman who was driving the jet. “I think we should get these girls something to eat first, Br-Batman.”

            After getting the OK, Nightwing dropped down and began hoisting the girls into the jet one-by-one. Each girl being lifted into the jet was grateful and each girl left behind panicked as though they’d be left to rot.

            “Oh god, please, Nightwing, do we have anything to-?” Before Barbara could finish her question, Dick was putting a bottle of water and a snack bar in her hands. She ripped open the packaging and began feasting on the small delight.

            “Don’t you dare leave us down here!” Ivy shouted. “Feed me too!” Her stomach moaned and she petted it. Her and Harley had finally stopped fighting and were both now begging for a safe, food provided passage onto Batman’s Bat-Jet.

            “One at a time. Hold on. You’re all getting off this island.”

            Nightwing kept his word as everyone was brought about the jet and given small rations as they were asked about their circumstances. Batgirl clarified and got a scolding from Nightwing and Batman himself. In the end though, all four girls were fed and given plenty to rehydrate with. Of course, the three villains were escorted back to Arkim for all of their previous crimes, but they just seemed happy to get something to eat.

            Batgirl was brought back to Wayne Manor, where Alfred had prepared a small feast for his darlings’ returns. She ate until she felt like she was going to pop, mesmerizing the two men at the table as she packed away more than either of them could in a single sitting. When she was done, she wiped her mouth and smiled.

            “I promise I won’t pull a stunt like that again,” she started, embarrassed. “Thanks guys, for finding me. I was so hungry I thought I would die.” She began to shovel desert into her mouth next.

            Dick looked over at Bruce with an uncomfortable smile on his face.

            “Maybe we add some dehydrated rations to the utility belt?”

            “Yeah,” Bruce said thoughtfully. “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfiction. If you liked this story, feel free to check out others like it in "The Hunger Fics" series. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment, give kudos, or subscribe!


End file.
